


Picture

by Rosella92



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella92/pseuds/Rosella92
Summary: The day before Greg is set to move into Mycroft's house, a photograph is found that could threaten everything.





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Your dialogue:  
> "What about tomorrow?"  
> and  
> "What's the alternative?"
> 
> The circumstances...  
> on someone's birthday
> 
> You must mention...  
> a disagreement and a photograph

Getting the silent treatment from Mycroft Holmes was hell.

It was that damned picture, long forgotten, found while moving into Mycroft's house. The official moving day was supposed to be tomorrow, but after My spotted the selfie Greg had taken with Abby (in bed, after lovemaking, still glowing), he'd wordlessly put the picture down and left.

Greg had tried reasoning with him ("It was our anniversary! Years ago! Everything went to shit after...I thought I threw it out! And you can only see our faces, it's not pornographic!"), but Mycroft still left.

No texts, no responses to emails or phone calls. 

"What about tomorrow?" Greg had asked his boyfriend's voicemail, but got no reply.

Now he sat in his mostly empty flat, surrounded by boxes, with a sinking suspicion that he was now single. 

What was the big deal? Yeah, it wasn't great that he still had the picture, but it wasn't like he...

Oh. Shit.

Greg realized that the picture had long ago been placed in a box with other items he considered invaluable - the program from his swearing in ceremonies as constable, then as detective; family photos; souvenirs from when he and My starting dating. 

Those items were definitely sentimental. A tie with a permanent wine stain (Greg was nervous during their first dinner and ruined his date's attire, but it lead to them getting their food to go and having it at Greg's, and Greg getting to see My shirtless for a while). Tickets from a local film noir festival. Countless other artifacts. 

My had found the box, and since Greg had told him he could look at anything, he'd poked through and found that damned picture. 

"Fuck." It was over, all because of Greg's forgetfulness.

No. No, fuck that. This wasn't over. He _loved_ Mycroft, stayed with him even though Sherlock had thrown tantrums at first before John talked him down, then was there to assure him when he first met the Holmes parents. 

"Fuck this," Greg stated, and got up. He was going to Mycroft's house - their future home together - and wasn't leaving until he'd heard him out. He would -

My stood in the doorway, holding a Polaroid camera. 

Greg stared at him for a while. "What...are you back? Is this...?"

Mycroft sighed. "I...misjudged the placement of your... photograph. I'd thought perhaps you might still...have affection for your ex-wife."

Greg scoffed. "My, that's completely..."

"I know." Mycroft looked chagrined. "I realized...your happiness is most evident when we..." He cleared his throat. "When we're together. And I see it when we spend time together in other forms. That is, when we are not intimate, I still feel... ah. I fear words escape me."

Greg smiled. "It's all right." He walked closer, eyeing the camera. "What is that for, then?"

Mycroft licked his upper lip. "I was thinking...perhaps we should see about replacing your photograph with a more recent one."

Greg laughed. "You want a post-sex selfie?"

"Er. Perhaps...only our faces, of course..."

"A during sex selfie? Ohh, you beast."

"Gregory!"

"What's the alternative? Oh, maybe a video. Mmm, be careful it doesn't end up on the internet. Could be difficult, having tea with the Queen when you know she's probably seen me rim you."

Mycroft's jaw dropped, and Greg couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, love, I'm sorry. Just taking the piss. I love you, alright? Get in here."

"Ridiculous man." Mycroft smiled and entered, placing the camera on a nearby box. "I will say, however, if you do not wish to..."

"I do." Greg smiled and kissed him. "Let's make a memory. One last time in this flat before I move in to your house."

"Our house." Mycroft kissed his forehead. "You are wonderful, and I love you."

"Love you too, beautiful."

The picture ended up on Greg's nightstand in their bedroom, and it always made him smile.


End file.
